Melrose Place Season 2 Episode 1
by JJCalbrahm
Summary: After the Season 1 Finale we see what the tenants of Melrose Place have been up to. More insanity, manipulation, deception, love, drama, sex, and more back stabbing; and the same old MELROSE PLACE
1. Chapter 1

**[Melrose PLACE SEASON 2]**

**[EP. 1]**

**SCRIPT**

**[IVAN]**

**[Date]**

[SYNOPSIS]

**LAST Time:**

**Amanda fires Ella from WPK, so Ella searches for any evidence she can find to blackmail Amanda. Unfortunately for one of the two, the final result is worse than she could have ever imagined. After attending an NYU reunion, Jonah asks Riley to reconcile. Lauren and David get back together, but a jealous Morgan retaliates and puts Lauren's life in danger. Drew tries to stop Dr. Mancini from performing a dangerous surgery but ends up thrown out of ULA after Dr. Mancini sets him up to get caught with drugs. Sydney makes a surprise appearance.**

**Int. Ella's office, wpk- morning**

**Ella Simms is at her desk talking on her Blackberry. Looking stunning as ever Ella's hair has grown longer and now has golden locks of blond hair. She wears a casual dark gray dress with black pumps. **

**Ella**

**(on the phone)**

**I don't care how you get him. Just DO IT!**

**A man comes in. Most likely an assistant.**

**Assistant**

**Ella there is a problem down here.**

**ELLA**

**What is it?**

**ASSISTANT**

**It's Meredith. She's going crazy because you fired her. **

**ELLA**

**Call security! I want her out. **

**ASSISTANT**

**Very well.**

**He leaves. Ella walks to the open window overlooking WPK employees, resembling how she left things off in season 1. She sees's a woman being carried away by sequrity. **

**int. Melrose place, DAVID'S apartment- Morning (Continuous)**

**David is asleep in his bed when he hears Morgan who now lives with and is going out with him calling. He gets up cranky and walks into the kitchen.**

**David**

**You cook?**

**Morgan**

**(In David's white dress up shirt cooking breakfast)**

**Daddy didn't send me to Italy to learn fine cuisine for nothing. **

**David shrugs off the comment and walks into the living room where he see's Ryley and Drew walking in happily holding hands.**

**EXT. Melrose place court yard- morning (continuous)**

**Riley and Drew walk ALONG the pool side hand in hand smiling and laughing.**

**Riley **

**I know IT'S so amazing. And Mancini deserves everything that's coming to him.**

**Drew**

**I couldn't have said it betTer my self. **

**As they walk back to their apartment David walks out of his and approaches Drew and Riley.**

**DREW**

**David. Whats up!**

**Riley**

**David hey! **

**Riley hugs David and they exchange a brief kiss on the cheek.**

**DAVID**

**Hey Drew! So have you heard anything?**

**RILEY**

**No. The last time we spoke to Lauren she seemed really out of it.**

**David**

**Yeah, I'm really worried about her that's all. **

**Riley**

**She'll show up eventually. **

**They give each other a goodbye look and Riley and Drew go into their apartment. In comes Ella on her phone once again.**

**Ella**

**I already told Miles to get me that client and if he can't do it FIRE HIM!**

**Ella hangs up the phone and runs into David. **

**Ella**

**OOOH! David. Trying to escape the premadonna I see.**

**DAVID**

**(Looking back into his apartment)**

**No no! Just came out for some air. **

**Ella **

**(Takes David by the arm and as they walk towards Ella's apartment)**

**Lauren will show up soon. I promise.**

**DAVID**

**Wait? Did you talk to her?**

**Ella**

**Only for a moment. She said she was in Florida visiting her grandmother or something.**

**DAVID**

**Right. What are you doing back? Didnt you just leave for work a couple of hours ago.**

**Ella**

**(Walking into her apartment)**

**Yeah but I left some important documents I need. **

**DAVID**

**Ok. See you Later Ell!**

**ELLA**

**Yeah!**

**Ella smiles and says goodbye. David walks back into his apartment and Ella closes the door on hers.**

**EXT. Miami Beach- Morning (Continuous) **

**Lauren is on a speed boat with Jack Parker. A tall and handsome man. He has short blond hair and is very physically attracted. As they speed in the boat Lauren yells out of excitement. Moments later they both walk out of the boat and begin to walk down the pier holding hands, Lauren on Jacks shoulder. **

**Jack**

**(Looking down at Lauren)**

**You OK?**

**lAUREN**

**HMM? Oh, yeah yeah! Couldn't be better.**

**JACK**

**Lauren? Are you sure you are ready to go back to LA?**

**LAUREN**

**Jack we've talked about this. This was only a one time thing. I have a life back in LA. A job that is going better than I had HOPED, and so many other things going on.**

**Jack**

**So what? You're just gonna drop US?**

**Lauren stops and looks up at Jack.**

**Lauren**

**I wish I didn't but... I have my life and you... You have yours. HERE!**

**They stare at each other intimately, and kiss. They stare at each other once more and they walk off into a sea of people. **

**in. Ella's apartment- morning (continuous)**

**Ella enters her apartment and walks into her bedroom where she looks through her closet for documents. **

**Ella**

**(To herself)**

**Damn it! Where the hell did I leave those contracts?**

**She walks around her bed to look for the contracts in a side table. When she opens it there is a hand gun lying on top of a pile of papers. She moves it out of the way closes the drawer once more. She stands in a pensive mode when she remembers where she left them. She quickly walks to the living room almost falling on the high heels she wears and reaches a closet. She looks through it until she finds a manila folder on the top shelf. She looks through the folder Amanda Woodward whom we saw last being taken away by officers stands behind Ella.**

**Amanda**

**Hello Ella.**

**ELLA**

**(Startled Ella turns around to find Amanda standing behind her.)**

**Amanda?**

**AMANDA**

**Surprised to see me Ella?**

**Ella**

**How did you...**

**AMANDA**

**They let me out early f...**

**Ella**

**Don't tell. For good behavior? **

**Ella gives Amanda a smirk and laughs slightly.**

**AMANDA**

**Funny! But no. I gave the cops information about my last boyfriend. Peter Burns. But thats not important.**

**ELLA**

**Hmmmm!**

**AMANDA**

**Last time I saw you I told you that there was still a war between us. And I intend to keep it going untill the day that I win.**

**ELLA**

**You know what Amanda. You can threaten me all you want but I'm not affraid of the big bad wolf.**

**AMANDA**

**HA! We'll see about that. Because if there is anything I've learned in this life Ella... its that what goes around, comes around. And you... Have no idea what coming!**

**Amanda lets her self out graciously and slams the door behind her. Ella stands still a little bit in shock. She then dials someone. **

**ELLA**

**(On the phone)**

**Henry!**

**Henry Mills V.O**

**Ella Simms! What a surprise!**

**ELLA**

**Henry... Amanda is out.**

**Henry v.o**

**So? She's got nothing on you babe!**

**ELLA**

**You clearly don't know Amanda Woodward well. If she thinks she can just step in and take all that I've worked hard to get she's dead wrong. Amanda may be a powerful woman... But I'm a force to be reckoned with.**

**Her facial expression is a mixture of shock and seriousness. But Ella is determined to take down Amanda once and for all!**

**As the scene ends a more modernized version of the original Melrose place theme song appears with the Logo of season one appearing at the end.**

**EXT. MELROSE PLACE COURT YARD- Afternoon(CONTINUOUS)**

**David and Morgan walk out of their apartment and Morgan leans over to kiss David but he turns away. Morgan then pulls him closer and turns to his ear.**

**Morgan**

**Don't forget. You're mine!**

**David looks at Morgan with disgust as she walks away in a shot mini dress looking stylish. David then turns around to see Jane Andrews watering her plants in the penthouse upstairs. Jane spots David and calls out for him.**

**JanE**

**(Walking down the stairs.)**

**David! Hey!**

**DAVID**

**Jane! How are you?**

**Jane**

**Good good! So i talked to Lauren a couple of days ago and I know how much you want to know how she is.**

**DAVID**

**What did she say?**

**JANE**

**Well she wanted to see if she could get out of her lease with Ella early and move to the vacant apartment next to the Lounge.**

**DAVID**

**What?**

**JANE**

**And she say's she'll be back tomorrow. **

**David**

**Are you sure?**

**Jane**

**Thats what she said. Look I know your hurting and I know what your going through isnt easy, Believe me. Ive been down that road with Michael. **

**DAVID**

**Michael is a scum bag!**

**Jane**

**But he is still your father. And believe it or not... He wasnt always like this. But that's not the point. The point is the world has a funny way of making things right.**

**Jane winks at him and climbs back to her apartment. **

**INT. ELLA'S OFFICE, WPK- Afternoon (Continuous)**

**In her office Ella stands next to a filing cabinet looking through and old client list. In enters her assistant Natasha Black. A chocolate brown young woman in her early 20's. She is slender and has curly hair. She comes across as shy and timid.**

**Natasha**

**(At the office door)**

**Ms. Simms?**

**ELLA**

**WHAT?**

**NATASHA**

**The Board of Investors want to meet with you immediately. **

**ELLA**

**OK! Tell them I'll be there in 5.**

**NATASHA**

**Yes ma'am**

**int. wpk- Afternoon (continuous)**

**In the conference room are 4 older men and 2 older woman. All investors and partners of WPK. As Ella walks in Joe Hamn stands up to greet Ella by the hand. **

**Joe**

**Ms. Simms have a seat please. **

**ELLA**

**Oh! Thank you!**

**Joanne Barber stands and walks up to Ella**

**Joanne**

**Well Ella! We have to say that thanks to you and your magnificent talent WPK;'s shares have increased. The company is making more money than ever.**

**ELLA**

**Well thanks. But you have to realize that Amanda Woodward isn't holding the reins anymore.**

**Joe**

**Precisely! Do you know why we called you in here?**

**ELLA**

**(Worried)**

**No clue.**

**Joe**

**For that past 4 months we have seen you act like a strong leader. We put you through test after test.**

**JOANNE**

**Yes! And we can all agree that you have done an exceptional job. Which is why this company is ready to make you President of WPK.**

**Ella looks at the bored with some disbelief but with confidence.**

**Joe**

**We are prepared to give you $100,000 salary with bonuses. And paid Vacation... You know... The works.**

**Ella gets up from her seat and walks to the front of the room**

**ELLA**

**Sir with all do respect I have been running this company amazingly. Not only did I bring it back from an uncertain death, but I have kept it running smoothly for that last 4 months. What I've done for this company is worth so much more don't you think?**

**Joanne**

**How much more?**

**ELLA**

**$500,000 Salary, with bonuses, Paid vacations, sick pays. THE works. I am also gonna need a few things. **

**Joe**

**Like what?**

**ELLA**

**For starters; WPK is taking on more clients than it can handle. We need bigger space and staff. I recommend A high rise. And more employees. We need to update the computer software and get better security. Finally I'm gonna need an extra 5,000 monthly spending salary... on the company dime of course.**

**Everyone in the room gasps as Ella makes her demands. Joanne and Joe approach Ella in a hostile manner.**

**Joe**

**Are you mad!**

**ELLA**

**No! Just using what I have to get what I need. **

**jOE**

**There is no way we are gonna let you do this to the company. **

**ELLA**

**(Looking at everyone)**

**Oh Joe! If you don't want to meet my demands. Fine! But know that everything that I have on this little flash drive is enough to destroy you ALL!**

**She waves a small flash drive in their faces.**

**JOANNE**

**What do you mean?**

**ELLA**

**Every secret, every fraud, embezzlement, crime you have all committed with the company. Is what I'm talking about. **

**JOANNE**

**How did you get that information?**

**ELLA**

**Easily! But I suggest that the next time you do something sketchy... you don;t leave it in public files.**

**The whole room stands in shock and worry!**

**ELLA**

**(Looking at everyone)**

**You all have 24 hours to consider my offer. It's the last one on the table.**

**Ella walks out of the office confident and gracefully. The room just stays quiet and shocked. Joe and Joanne look at each other. **

**INT. COLE'S- evening (CONTINUOUS) **

**David is sitting at a corner table at the local restaurant Cole's He sits drinking scotch. As he is about to leave the room Tom McKellan sits him back down by the shoulder. David looks back and stays quiet when he see's him.**

**Tom**

**DAVID! how are you?**

**David**

**What do you want?**

**Tom**

**How is my baby girl.**

**DAVID**

**Fine! What can I do for you?**

**TOM**

**I like you. Right down to business. Straight to the point. **

**DAVID**

**That me.**

**Morgan all of a sudden walks into the conversation and sits next to her father. They kiss on the cheek and turn to David.**

**Morgan**

**Daddy did you tell him about his next job?**

**Tom**

**I was about to but you interrupted pumpkin. **

**DAVID**

**What job?**

**Tom lays down some pictures on the table and David picks them up. A picture of a gorgeous painting. A woman sitting at a fountain. **

**Tom**

**I need you to get this painting. It belongs to Senator Campos. i...**

**DAVID**

**(Interrupting Tom)**

**What? You want me to steal from Campos. The man has security guarding his home 24/7.**

**Morgan**

**Yes which is why you're going to get some help. **

**DAVID**

**(Looking at them confused)**

**What?**

**Tom**

**Morgan here has helped some of my other...partners in acts similar to these. I expect her to do her best. **

**DAVID**

**You sure you want her. It could get really dangerous. **

**Morgan**

**I have helped daddy steal far more valuable things from far more dangerous people. Campos is nothing. Believe me... I know**

**Tom**

**She's right. You have 48 hours. And David I expect nothing but the best from you.**

**Morgan stands up and walks over to David and leans in towards him.**

**Morgan**

**I know you don't like. But ahh... You have no choice. **

**TOM**

**(Looking at David)**

**You really don't.**

**Tom stands up.**

**Tom**

**I'll send over the details**

**David sits in his chair angrily staring at McKellan. Tom walks away and David gets up and walks over to the bar.**

**- Night (Continuous)**

**Riley walks down the street with a bag of take out Chinese food. Her phone starts to ring and she looks through her purse. She answers the phone to find Lauren on the other line.**

**Riley**

**Lauren!**

**Lauren v.o**

**Riley hey! **

**RILEY**

**Lauren when are you coming back? David is worried sick. We all are.**

**LAUREN V.O**

**I'll be back in a couple of days. But that's not why I called.**

**Riley**

**OK?**

**LAUREN V.O**

**Riley I need you to get some of my things from Ella's apartment and move them into apartment 4.**

**RILEY**

**Lauren? Are you getting your own apartment?**

**LAUREN V.O**

**Yeah I talked to Jane a few days ago. I just thought...**

**Lauren is then interrupted by a man in the background. It sounds to be Jack. He makes her laugh briefly, and then tells him to stop.**

**LAUREN V.O**

**Riley I know you hate Ella but this is very important. I don't want to see anyone just yet. Besides you're the only one I really trust.**

**RILEY**

**OK fine! I'll go later tonight.**

**LAUREN V.O**

**Thanks! You are a true friend. **

**Lauren hangs up on Riley leaving her confused. As she puts her phone in her purse. she walks into Cole's. She see's David as she walks in at the bar. He looks tired, and sad. When Riley approaches him David turns and accidentally spills his drinks all over her. **

**DAVID**

**Riley? I'm so sorry.**

**David helps Riley clean her shirt. **

**RILEY**

**David, david! Stop it's ok. I'll be ok.**

**David**

**OK.**

**RILEY**

**(She laughs)**

**So I just talked to Lauren.**

**David quickly looks up at her with excitement and interest.**

**DAVID**

**What did she say? Did she say when she was going to come back.**

**Riley**

**No. But she said she'd be back soon. **

**DAVID**

**I know that already. I wish someone told me something different for a change. **

**Rily**

**(Sipping water)**

**Why are you interested in LAUREN when you're with Morgan?**

**DAVID**

**It's complicated. **

**When David turns to the door he see's a big bulky man walking in with security guards around him. He see's Campos. **

**DAVID**

**(To the waiter.)**

**Hey! She and her friends get whatever they want on the house got it!**

**Waiter 1**

**Yes sir!**

**RILEY**

**David you don't have to.**

**DAVID**

**It's OK. You get the friends discount.**

**David leaves and Riley asks the waiter to get her a second glass of water. Her phone again begins to ring. This time it's a text from Drew. The message read "Have to work late tonight. See you in the morning."**

**Riley**

**Ugh! GREAT!**

**A woman sits next to her. Short curly blond hair, long legs, mid 20's. very pretty. **

**Woman**

**(To Riley)**

**Are you a friend of Laurens?**

**Riley**

**UMMM? Who are you?**

**Woman**

**Name's Wendy Mattison. I know Lauren from work.**

**Riley**

**You use to work at the hospital?**

**Wendy**

**MHMM. **

**RILEY**

**Well I'm Riley Richmond and Lauren is my friend. **

**Wendy**

**Good because it's been forever since Ive seen her. **

**Riley**

**Yeah she's been out of town.**

**Wendy**

**OH! Well when she gets back can you let her know that Wendy was looking for her.**

**RILEY**

**Yeah no problem. **

**WENDY**

**Here is my number... and I'll see around.**

**Riley**

**Bye!**

**Wendy, Laurens old Madam, walks away and Riley gets up to leave as well. **

**Riley**

**(to the waiter)**

**Thanks for everything.**

**She leaves and disappears out the door.**

**INT. MELROSE PLAYER, COURTYARD- Night (Continuous)**

**Morgan is in the lounge sipping on a glass of Martini. She is reading a magazine when David walks in. **

**MORGAN**

**(Getting up to greet David with a hug and kiss)**

**Where were you? I thought Carl was closing the restaurant.**

**DAVID**

**I left early. Here.**

**He takes out a beautiful painting from a duffel bag and throws it on the table.**

**Morgan**

**I thought we were both gonna do this. Together?**

**David**

**I thought I would go by myself this time. Besides... I'm sure your father has a lot more.**

**Morgan**

**(Rubbing against David**

**Wanna go back upstairs?**

**David begins to get angry and pushes Morgan out of the way.**

**DAVID**

**When are you gonna get it through you're pretty little head Morgan! I don't l-o-v-e you! I'm only with you because of this stupid arrangement with your father.**

**Morgan**

**You asshole!**

**David**

**Just stay the hell away from me.**

**Morgan**

**I know you think I'm the bad guy, but I'm really not. You are your own enemy and you are only angry at yourself. **

**David**

**(Walking along the poolside)**

**Really?**

**He grabs Morgan and thrown her in the pool. Morgan gets out as quickly as she can.**

**Morgan**

**What the fuck are you doing?**

**David**

**(Walking to up to his apartment.)**

**Being angry at my self!**

**Morgan stands still as David goes back to the apartment. Drew enters the building in his scrubs. He see's Morgan crying and approaches her.**

**Drew**

**Hey! Are you OK?**

**MORGAN**

**Fine! **

**Drew**

**You sure?**

**MORGAN**

**Yeah! I just fell in the pool. I'm gonna go up.**

**Drew see's her walking to her apartment and Riley see's him through the window. **

**INT. Melrose place- Night (Continuous)**

**Ella enters her home tired from a long day at WPK. Her house phone rings and rushes into the kitchen to pick it up.**

**ELLA**

**Hello?**

**HENRY V.O**

**It's Henry. I have news that will very much interest you.**

**ELLA**

**Really...**

**HENRY V.O**

**Apparently Ms. Woodward lied to the police about Peter Burns. He's very much alive.**

**ELLA**

**Looks like Amanda is trying to protect an old flame. **

**HENRY V.O**

**Thats not all. He's here in LA. **

**ELLA**

**What?**

**HENRY V.O**

**He's staying at the Wilshire Inn under the name John Smith.**

**ELLA**

**Wow! You'd think people would be smarter than that. Well I think I'll have a talk to Burns soon. Thanks Henry.**

**HENRY V.O**

**No problem as long as i get what i was promised. Amanda Woodward will not be an easy woman to destroy.**

**ELLA**

**Everyone has a kryptonite, and I think I just found Amanda's. Oh and don't worry I'll have everything by tomorrow.**

**Ella hangs up the phone and walks back into the kitchen and grabs grabs her purse. She takes out a small flash drive and looks at it for a moment. Ella then walks over by the coffee table and moves it out of the way. She lifts a cover from the floorboards to reveal a safe. She opens in and put the flash drive in. She puts everything back into place and leaves her apartment. As she is walks along the mailboxes she finds Lauren walking in with a suitcase. She enters wearing a red casual dress. Her hair is in a pony tail. Ella is stunned to see her after so many months.**

**ELLA**

**(Hugging Lauren)**

**Lauren! God how are you?**

**LAUREN**

**Hey! Im doing good thanks. Are you a... heading out?**

**ELLA**

**Yeah I just have to run some errands, but I will be back. Your key is under the matt.**

**LAUREN**

**Actually Ella i'm moving.**

**ELLA**

**What? Why?**

**LAUREN**

**I just thought that I needed my own place you know. Besides you have Jonah now, and...**

**ELLA**

**(Looking down)**

**Actually Jonah and I split.**

**LAUREN**

**why? what happened.**

**ELLA**

**His carreer. He went to film a movie in Australia and... well he decided to stay. Forever.**

**LAUREN**

**Ell I'm sorry. If I had know I wouldnt have called Jane. **

**ELLA**

**No you're right. Besides I think I need a little space from everything right now. **

**LAUREN**

**I understand. But if you ever need to talk to someone don't hestitate to ask. I know how lonely it can be.**

**ELLA**

**Me alone. Please I'm Ella Simms.**

**LAUREN**

**And just like that your you again. **

**Lauren looks at Ella and hugs her once more.**

**LAUREN**

**And I wouldnt have it any other way.**

**ELLA**

**Thanks. **

**They look at each other and say bye to one another. As Lauren walks back to her apartment Morgan see's her from her aprtment window. She desides to go down. While Lauren is unlocking her door Morgan turns her around. Lauren is caught by surprise.**

**LAUREN**

**What the hell!**

**Morgan**

**What are _you _doing back?**

**LAUREN**

**I live here. What are you doing here.**

**Morgan**

**I live with David. We...share a bed together.**

**LAUREN**

**I can care less what you and David share. **

**Morgan**

**Good. Because David is mine. And he is not gonna crawl back to a whore.**

**Lauren slaps Morgan across the face. Morgan puts her hand on her face.**

**MORGAN**

**You are gonna regret that you stupid bitch!**

**Morgan leaves upstairs and slams her door. Lauren enters her room to find Riley and Drew waiting for her with drinks. **

**LAUREN**

**Riley? Drew?**

**Riley and Drew greet LAUREN with hugs.**

**Drew**

**Hey! Everyone was worried about you.**

**Riley**

**Yeah, but we'ew glad to see you're ok.**

**LAUREN**

**Thanks so much you guys. **

**They give lauren a beer and Riley walks into the kitchen.**

**Riley**

**(Screaming from the Kitchen)**

**We made you a _WELCOME HOME DINNER_. I hope you like it. **

**Drew**

**(To Lauren)**

**Her idea not mine.**

**They Laugh.**

**Drew**

**So are you teady to go bcak to work?**

**LAUREN**

**(Sitting on a small couch from the 90's)**

**I don't know. I mean yeah I'm happy but everything going on with Mancicni is just giving me a headache.**

**Drew**

**You can't let him get to you. Look at me. I was fired becasue they found drugs in my locker but I'm doing great.**

**LAUREN**

**Yeah but you don't have to work with him anymore. **

**Drew**

**Actually...**

**LAUREN**

**Wait I thought you were fired.**

**Drew**

**After they arrested me and all charges on Mancicn were dropped I went to a specialist. He gave me the proof I need to put him behind bars for the heart valve. **

**LAUREN**

**(Giving Drew a congratulatory hug)**

**That great. But how did you get your old job back?**

**Drew**

**I showed him a printout of the tests that the doctor did on me and he panicked. Told me that he could loose his job if the bored ever found out. At which point he gave me my old job back and decided to call off all heart valve surgeries.**

**LAUREN**

**Wow! That sounded like a lot of work.**

**Drew**

**It was. But well worth it.**

**Riley walks into the room and sits on Drew's lap.**

**Riley**

**OH yeah! **

**LAUREN**

**i'M REALLY HAPPY for you. Both of you. **

**RILEY**

**Thanks. Well the food is ready why don't we go eat. **

**Lauren Drew and Riley sit a round table where they laugh and share stories about their summer. The table is clearly visible through the window and David spotts them out of the window. She then realizes that Lauren does not want to see him. He closes the blinds and walks away.**

**IN. Whlshire Inn- night (continuous)**

**Ella arrives at the Whilshire Inn where Pter Burns is hiding. She walks up to the clerk.**

**ELLA**

**Excuse me I'm looking for a John Smith.**

**Clerk**

**I'm sorry ma'am I'm not allowed to give guest information. **

**ELLA**

**(Taking out $300)**

**I'll make it worth your while.**

**The clerk takes the money and types on the computer. **

**Clerk**

**He's in room 205.**

**He aslo reluctantly gives her the room key.**

**ELLA**

**Thanks.**

**Already in the 3rd floor Ella gets out of the elavator and spotts Amanda and Peter approaching. She hides in a utiliy closet to which Peter and Amanda standn in front of. Ella looks through the small opening of the door.**

**Amanda**

**Peter the police are looking for you. They think you're dead. You cannot risk it. **

**Peter**

**Not to worry. I have a plan.**

**Amanda**

**Ha! I've heard that before and it didnt work quite as well.**

**Peter**

**Well I have one. And it's time Michael payed me an old debt.**

**Peter and Amanda walk away and get into the elevator. Ella quickly runs to room and opens it with the room key.**

**She rummages through drawers but cannot find anything useful. When she opens she see's a small cabinet which she starts to dig through and finds documents about D&D Advertising. She then digs further back into the cabinet and finds a letter addressed to Peter from Sydney. She takes the documents and the letter and puts them into her purse. Ella goes into the bathroom and looks though everything but doesn't find anything useful. As Ella is about to leave she opens the door slightly to see if anyone is around and walks out. A couple holding hands approach her and Ella acts casual. They greet each other and Ella walks away through the hallways. **

**INT. MELROSE PLACE- NGHT (CONTINUOUS)**

**Back at Melrose Place Lauren and Riley sit at the table sipping coffee while Drew washes the dishes. **

**LAUREN**

**Wow! Jonah never did this for you.**

**Riley**

**Yeah well Jonah never really did a lot for me in the end. Enough about that. I heard a guy... a guy and giggling...when you called earlier today. What was that all about?**

**LAUREN**

**(Blushing)**

**His name is Jack. He's a great guy. **

**Riley**

**How great?**

**LAUREN**

**It wasn't like that. We met the clinic where I volunteered and we pulled it off. **

**RILEY**

**Oh! He's a doctor?**

**LAUREN**

**Gynecologist!**

**RILEY**

**OH!**

**LAUREN**

**Anyways we had a few dates and that was it. I came back here.**

**Riley**

**What why? It sounds like you have a ton of fun.**

**LAUREN**

**Because I love my job and I love Whilshire despite everything thats been going on.**

**Riley**

**Well I'm happy that you're back.**

**LAUREN**

**Me too!**

**DREW**

**Well we have to go. I have a long day tomorrow, and Riley here is meeting with school the school board about her foundation. **

**LAUREN**

**Already? I'm glad that you have taken the foundation to where it is now.**

**Riley**

**Yeah I'm so happy. Ben is helping me out financially since Ella won't take us as a client.**

**Lauren**

**I'm sure Ella had her reasons.**

**Riley**

**Yeah to fulfill the need to be a total pain in the ass. Well good to have you back.**

**They say bye and leave. Lauren is now standing on a lot of boxes to empty out. She decides to call it a night and turns off the lights.**

**Outside Ella enters Melrose Place and opens her mailbox. Lauren steps out and they walk towards each other.**

**ELLA**

**Lauren! Hey!**

**LAUREN**

**(Hugging Ella)**

**Hi Ell! It's great to see you!**

**ELLA**

**I thought you weren't coming in till tomorrow.**

**LAUREN**

**I decided to catch and early flight back. Sooo how are things after Jonah.**

**ELLA**

**They're great. I am absolutely fine. **

**LAUREN**

**You don't sound fine.**

**ELLA**

**Well I am. Jonah is... at the expense of sounding like a cheesy Avril Lavigne song... sooo yesterday.**

**LAUREN**

**(Walking poolside with Ella)**

**If you say so. But if you want to talk I am just a door over. **

**ELLA**

**Thanks! I'm going to bed so I will see you... Later.**

**Ella gives Lauren a big hug and Goes into her apartment. Lauren goes to the mailboxes. Ella walks into her apartment removing her high heels immediately. She turns on one of the lamps in the living room and walks into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs a mineral water. As she closes the door a man stands in front of her. She is startled and screams. **

**HENRY MILLS **

**Ella Ella it;s Henry!**

**Ella realizes who he is and hits him in the chest.**

**ELLA**

**Do not... do that EVER again!**

**Henry**

**Sorry! Next time I'll announce myself before I get the rage from your left hook.**

**ELLA**

**You'd better. What are you doing here?**

**HENRY**

**I've got something on Joe Hamn. **

**He takes out a disk from his pocket. He hands it to Ella.**

**ELLA**

**What's this?**

**HENRY**

**Take a look.**

**Ella goes to her DVD and pops in the disk. She turns the tv on. The DVD shows Joe Hamn walking into a hotel room with a woman who is clearly not his overweight 50 something year old wife. It's clearly a hooker. Thigh high boots and fish stockings.**

**ELLA**

**Oh my! Joe has been around. **

**She turns it off just as Joe ans the hooker start to undress. **

**ELLA**

**I really don't want to get rid of my dinner just yet. **

**Henry**

**I imagine this will be useful in making yourself queen bee. **

**Ella sits back down and looks sensual and sexy siting on the couch. **

**ELLA**

**You have no idea.**

**THE SCENE FADES and the MELROSE PLACE logo appears once again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MELROSE PLACE EPISODE 2**

**CAST:**

ELLA SIMS…KATIE CASSIDY

LAUREN YUNG…STEPHANIE JACOBSEN

RILEY RICHMOND…JESSUCA LUCAS

DAVID BRECK…SHAUN SIPOS

MORGAN MCKELLEN…MELLISA ORDWAY

DREW PRAGIN…NICK ZANO

**also starring:**

AMANDA WOODWARD...HEATHER LOCKLEAR

DR. MICHAEL MANCINI…...THOMAS CALABRO

JANE ANDREWS...JOSIE BISSETT

IAN SHIELDS...HUNTER PARRISH

**GUEST STARRING:**

JOE HAMN...JOHN HAYDEN

JOANNA SMITH...PATRICIA TALLMAN

**INT. MELROSE PLACE**

The day is nice and beautiful. The birds chirp happily and the tree's sway in a slow motion by the slight breeze. It's a Thursday. In Melrose Place the pool shimmers as the sunlight hits it. A man is cleaning the pool and removing any leaves that might have fallen. Outside the gates of Melrose there are people walking and jogging.

As the morning continues Morgan comes out of her apartment in a white button up blouse and a shot skirt. She has a bag in her hand and her phone in the other. Morgan's hair falls freely on her shoulders. As she is walking down the steps Riley walks out of her apartment in her pink and black jogging outfit.

**Riley**

_(To Morgan)_

Hi Morgan!

**Morgan**

You know my name?

**RILEY**

Yeah...Why wouldn't I? You've been living with David for about 3 month's right?

**Morgan**

Right!

**Riley**

You've been living here that long and have never gotten a _welcome_ barbecue. I'll talk to Jane and see if she's OK with it.

**MORGAN**

Oh no! Don't do that. I mean thanks... but I don't want a party.

**Riley**

Oh. Well it's your loss. David makes amazing ribs.

Morgan smiles. And starts to leave

**MORGAN**

Thanks! But no thanks.

She leaves in a hurry and Riley is standing by the stairs holding on the railing. Drew comes up from behind her and hugs her.

**Riley**

_(To Drew)_

I thought you were goanna sleep in.

**Drew**

I was but then I decided I would go for a jog with my girlfriend.

They kiss.

**Drew**

Was that Morgan?

**Riley**

Yeah.

**Drew**

Wow! She looked...

**Riley**

Less skanky! C'mon. Race you to the fountain. I am so going to beat you!

**Drew**

Whatever! I may be sick, but I can still kick your ass.

They both begin to run!

**Riley**

_(In front of Drew)_

In your dreams...

As the scene fades a more modernized version of the original Melrose place theme song appears with the Logo of season one appearing at the end.

**INT. WHILSHIRE MEMORIAL- DAY (CONTINUOUS)**

It's a busy Day at Whilshire Memorial hospital. There are doctors running all over the place. People waiting in the ER, Patients that need to be looked at. Lauren is attending a patient who received lacerations on his arm.

**Lauren**

_(Cleaning the wound)_

Mr. Collins... how exactly did...

**Patient**

Please call me George.

George Collins is a handsome man. In his late 20's. He is tall and in very good physical condition. He was

**Lauren**

OK... George...How did you get these lacerations on your arm?

**George**

I was repairing a pipe on my roof. I slipped on one of the shingles and as I slid down the roof my arm got caught on a loose nail.

**Lauren**

These wounds are too deep for nails.

**GEORGE**

You didn't see the size of these nails.

Lauren and George smile at each other.

**LAUREN**

I'm going to have the nurse put in some sutures, and I'll check up on you later.

Lauren gets up and as she is about to leave George grabs her by the arm.

**GEORGE**

I look forward to it.

Lauren smiles and walks out. She arrives at the nurses' station and leaves a chart on the counter. She picks up another one when Dr. Michael Mancini comes up to her.

**Michael**

Dr. Yung! How are we today?

**Lauren**

What do you want Michael?

**MICHAEL**

Why so much hostility?

Lauren is starting to get irritated.

**LAUREN**

I don't work for you anymore. So leave me the hell alone.

Lauren walks down the hall and Michael walks after her.

**Michael**

I know. But I wanted to say something to you ever since our last little... whatever it was.

**Lauren**

WHAT!

**MICHAEL**

OK OK! Look I just wanted to tell you that what you did at your little friend's party that night took a lot of guts. And I have to say I respect you for it.

**LAUREN**

Thanks but coming from you that means so little.

**Michael**

I know I was out of line but my son isn't even my son.

**Lauren**

Why don't you cry a river to someone else? If you'll excuse me I have rounds.

Lauren walks away and Michael stares at her with curiosity, and interest.

**Int. Melrose place**

Ella is about to leave to work when she meets Riley outside. Ella's long blond curls sway as she walks towards Riley who is standing by the mailboxes.

**Ella**

Riley!

**RILEY**

Ella.

**ELLA**

So I talked so a few people down at WPK and some are willing to take your account.

**RILEY**

What? Are you serious?

**ELLA**

Yes I am. Nothing is official but you're going to meet with Connor McDermott. He's gotten clients like Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, even Julia Roberts.

**Riley**

Oh my god! Thank you so much!

**Ella**

Don't thank me just yet. Connor will be the one to decide if you are a good fit as a client to WPK.

**Riley**

OH! Well that's fine. Look I can promise you that if you do pick us up as a client we will do our best...

**Ella**

Save it for Connor.

Ella walks away and gets into a cab. Riley walks back to her apartment excitedly.

**INT. WPK- DAY (CONTINUOUS)**

Ella arrives at WPK. The employees are hard at work. Ella is approaches by Ian shields, a fellow publicist. Ella sits on her chair and pulls up accounts on clients on her computer.

**Ella**

Ian? What can I do for you?

**IAN**

There has been a rumor that you are about to become president of WPK.

**Ella**

Yep! That's the rumor.

**IAN**

I know how you got the investors to make you president.

**ELLA**

_(Looking away from her computer)_

Really? And how might that be?

**IAN**

The flash drive with the incriminating files.

Ella looks at him with surprise. She quickly goes to close the door.

**ELLA**

How do you know about that?

**IAN**

The night you were here I saw you and Jonah downloading all of those files. I didn't think much of it but curiosity got the best of me.

Ella looks intrigued

**IAN**

So... I went to the computer after you'd gone, looked at the history and saw all of the files. Luckily I took video of the two of you coming in here like two cat burglars.

**Ella**

How do I know you are telling the truth?

**Ian**

I sent the video to your email account. Take a look if you want.

Ella rushes to her computer and opens her email to find the video of her and Jonah acting suspicious over a computer.

**Ella**

Fine! What do you want?

**Ian**

To be second in command to you.

**Ella**

Second?

**IAN**

I just wanna learn from the best and over the years you ARE the best. Especially after the way you took down Amanda Woodward.

**Ella**

Thank you but I don't exactly have that type of power just yet. But when I do...we'll talk.

**IAN**

Just remember Ella I have been watching your every single move since Amanda and I've learned a few things.

Ian winks at Ella when her office phone rings. She goes to pick it up.

**Ella**

WPK AGENCY. Ella speaking. OK...Tell them I'll be there in ten.

She hangs up the phone and leaves the room. She walks into another office and finds Joe and Joanna waiting for her.

**Joe**

Ms. Simms, have a seat please.

**Ella**

Thanks but I'd rather stand.

**Joe**

That's fine because we called you in for one thing and one thing only.

**ELLA**

I think I know what that is.

**Joe**

As of this moment you are fired.

Ella looks stunned.

**Joanna**

We talked to a Henry Mills who gave us quite a lot of information on you Ella. He told us things your mother wouldn't approve of.

**Ella**

Son of a bitch! You fire me and I'll release everything I've got on you and this company.

**Joe**

We are no longer threatened by you. Mills also gave us the flash drive.

**Ella**

I...

**JOANNA**

And the three copies you made of it.

**Joe**

_(To his speaker)_

Get security in here please.

**Ella**

No need for that. I'm leaving but let me make myself clear. This isn't over. Not by a long shot.

Ella leaves the room and Joe and Joanna sit in relief. Ella gets into her office and gathers her things. She takes a few files from the filing cabinet, and puts them in her purse. As she walks out of the building Ian approaches her.

**IAN**

_(To Ella)_

And where are you going?

**ELLA**

None of your damn business!

**IAN**

Well then I guess you're not interested on the files I copied into a disk that same night you did!

**Ella**

What? You have a copy?

**IAN**

Yep! And I know just the person to give it to. We can talk about this over lunch.

Ian stares at Ella and gives her a smirk. They walk away with Ella in Ian's arm.

**INT. MELROSE PLACE- DAY (CONTINUOUS)**

Drew climbs the stairs and knocks on the pent house which Jane is currently living in. Jane opens the door a pair of white jeans, and a Grey blouse. She is barefoot. Her hair is longer than the last time we saw her.

**Jane**

Drew hi! What can I do for you?

**Drew**

I need a favor Ms. Andrews.

**Jane**

Please call me Jane.

**Drew**

OK! Jane. I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem.

**Jane**

This problem... wouldn't have to do anything with what happened with Dr. Mancini would it?

**Drew**

As a matter of fact it does.

Jane moves to the side and lets Drew in. She closes only the mesh door. Jane and Drew walk into the kitchen where there is a bar and an empty bottle of wine. Jane walks to a cabinet and grabs a bottle of red wine.

**JANE**

**Wine?**

**Drew**

No thanks.

**Jane**

Your loss.

**Drew**

WOW! This apartment is amazing.

**Jane**

Yes it is. My sister sure had great taste. Did you know her?

**Drew**

I moved in long after she was murdered. So no!

**Jane**

Well you would have liked her. Now back to Michael. What is it...exactly... that you want to know?

**Drew**

Everything! I want to know every single thing that I can use against him.

Jane walks over to the other side of the bar and sits on a bar stool. She serves herself a full glass of wine, and sips.

**JANE**

First thing is fist! You have to know that Michael is someone you don't want to mess with. He will destroy you the first chance he gets.

**Drew**

He already did. But I'm standing up and dusting myself up. Michael thinks that everyone is afraid of him. But all of that is about to change.

**JANE**

And how exactly do you plan to destroy Michael? Because if memory serves me right Michael has gotten away with worse things than bringing a resident down with drugs.

**DREW**

I don't know. But I'm sure with your help I'll know soon enough.

Jane slides over a glass of wine to Drew. He looks at it and begins to drink. They both smirk

**INT. MELROSE PLACE0 night (continuous)**

Morgan is in the kitchen putting the fishing touches on the dinner she made for David. David walks in removing his coat almost immediately. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer.

**MORGAN**

I made lasagna.

**Drew**

Thanks but I'm not hungry.

**MORGAN**

David!

He turns around and stares at her.

**MORGAN**

Please. I am trying.

**David**

Morgan I don't love you!

**MORGAN**

But I love you. It may not have started out that way but it happened.

**David**

What do you want Morgan. Do you want me to just sit here and pretend that I love your cooking... that I love you? Huh?

**Morgan**

I know these are not the best circumstances. But you have no choice.

**DAVID**

_(Gets up angrily)_

You know what? Fine!

David grabs Morgan by the shoulder and pulls her closer and closer and kisses her passionately. They both begin to grope each other. Things begin to heat up. David rips off Morgan's Blouse and Morgan takes off David's shirt. David then throws everything off the kitchen table. They start to remove the rest of their clothes.

**EXT. Coles- Night**

Ella is sitting at table and is on her blackberry. Ian walks up behind her and takes a sit in front of her.

**ELLA**

Do you have it?

**IAN**

Right here.

He slides the flash drive to her.

**Ella**

I am going to enjoy seeing the look on their faces.

**IAN**

What exactly are you going to do with this?

**Ella**

You'll see. And when it happens I promise it will be worth the wait.

Ella looks to the side and spots Lauren walking in. She is her scrubs. Lauren heads to the bar and asks to get a martini. Ella sits by her.

**Ella**

_(To Lauren)_

Please tell me there is a Dolce & Gabbana Ruched Jersey Dress under those scrubs?

Lauren turns to her looking very tired.

**LAUREN**

_(To Ella)_

Not everyone can afford your style Ell. Besides... I just spent the last 12 hours in an operating room. The last thing I want is to rummage through my closet trying to find something remotely close to a dress like that.

**Ella**

Wow you really did have a rough day huh.

**LAUREN**

Yeah and the worst part is the surgery was with Michael. Do you know what it's like to be working alongside that son of a bitch?

**Ella**

Well I was his assistant before I began working for WPK, so I have some idea.

**LAUREN**

Wait... you worked for Dr. Michael Mancini?

**ELLA**

Oh yeah. That's actually how I met Sydney and David.

**LAUREN**

Huh!

**ELLA**

Sooo? Are we doing anything this weekend? I talked to Riley and...

Lauren interrupts Ella

**LAUREN**

You're talking to Riley?

**ELLA**

Don't look too shocked. I guess the only thing that really stood in the way of seeing Riley as a friend was Jonah. And now that he's gone I think Riley and I might be able to be friends after all.

**LAUREN**

_(Hugging Ella)_

I'm so proud of you Ell. Now I don't have to choose between spending time with you OR Riley.

**EllA**

Hold on. We just started talking like normal people this morning so don't go making us BFF'S just yet.

**LAUREN**

OK then. Well I don't know. Why don't we just have spent the day at the pool? It's supposed to be sunny the next few days. After that it's all rain.

**ELLA**

Yeah I guess we could do that.

Ella looks at her watch.

**ELLA**

(_Standing up)_

Well it's getting late. I have to put the final touches to my little project.

**LAUREN**

Yeah OK.

As Ella leaves David approaches Lauren from behind the bar. He grabs her Martini.

**DAVID**

_(To Lauren)_

Hey.

**LAUREN**

What do you want David?

**David**

Just to talk.

**LAUREN**

There is nothing to talk about. We've said what we needed to say. OK?

**David**

Lauren I know I made a huge mistake letting you go.

**LAUREN**

Yeah well it doesn't matter does it? You're with Morgan now. And I don't wanna play games.

Just as Lauren gets up to leave David calls out for her.

**DAVID**

LAUREN! Can we at least be friends? That's all I want from you. I want things to go back to the way they use to.

**LAUREN**

I'd like that. But right now I need time, and I need space. Can you give me that? It's all I'm asking.

**DAVID**

Of course I can. Anything to get you back in my life.

Lauren smiles at David and leaves Coles. David just watches as she disappears through the doors.

**INT. IAN'S APARTMENT; 717 WEST OLYMPIC BLVD. - NIGHT (CONTINUOUS)**

Ella arrives at Ian's luxury apartment. She knocks and Ian opens the door. He wears only his dress pants and is shirtless. Ian welcomes Ella to his apartment.

**IAN**

Ella? What a nice surprise.

**ELLA**

I can't believe you live you here.

**IAN**

Yeah well it's one of the perks of being a trust fund baby.

**ELLA**

If you're so loaded why are working for a rink dink agency?

**IAN**

My father thought I needed his money to survive. I proved him wrong and still got his cash after he croaked.

**ELLA**

Sounds like your family was more screwed up than mine.

**IAN**

You have no idea.

**ELLA**

I think I do. But I'm not here for a therapy session. I'm here because I know Hamn lives in this building, and I know a little something about his Wednesday afternoons.

**IAN**

Really?

**ELLA**

I need to get into his apartment.

**IAN**

And how do you plan to do that?

**ELLA**

_(Going into the kitchen)_

Simple. You my friend are going to call him into the lobby, invite him over for a drink, and I will sneak into his apartment, install this micro camera my ex left behind, I'll get out before his mistress shows up, and Walla!

**IAN**

Mistress?

**ELLA**

I'm surprised you didn't know the old bastard had one. And you live a floor below him.

**IAN**

Before now I never played P.I.

**ELLA**

Yeah well this is our ticket back in.

Ian sits down on the couch and hands Ella, who is also in the couch now, a cold beer.

**IAN**

Why don't we just show the disk to the public? EXPOSE them.

**ELLA**

Oh silly Ian. You clearly have a long way to go. If we show the tape to the media now the company might crumble. People don't like companies with bad reputations.

**IAN**

So what exactly is this?

**ELLA**

This is to give them a little taste of things to come if they don't give me what I want. A little insurance if you will.

**IAN**

And you have something on each and every one of them. Right?

**ELLA**

You better believe it. By this time tomorrow Ella Simms will once again take the reins. And this time for good.

EXT. MELROSE PLACE- MORNING

Ella and Ian wait for Joe Hamn in the lobby. He walks past them without noticing them

**ELLA**

_(To Ian)_

Here take this.

**IAN**

What is it?

**ELLA**

It's an ear piece. I'll be able to hear everything you and Hamn say. That way I'll know when it's time to leave.

**IAN**

Where the hell do you get all of these things?

**ELLA**

Don't worry about it.

Ella walks away and rushes into the elevator. Ian goes and approaches Jon.

**IAN**

Mr. Hamn!

**JOE**

Ian? How did you get in here? These apartments only allow tenants.

**IAN**

I actually live in the third floor.

**JOE**

No kidding!

**IAN**

Can I offer you a drink?

**JOE**

You aren't trying to suck up to the boss are you?

Joe and Ian laugh.

**IAN**

No no! Just trying to have a nice conversation with my boss.

**JOE**

OK sure.

Ian and Joe grab a drink and laugh away.

Ella arriving on the fourth floor goes to Joe's apartment. She tries to open the door but is unable to do it. She sees a man who seems to works as a building maintenance man.

**ELLA**

_(To the man)_

Excuse me sir. I have to get into that apartment. My uh... boyfriend... gave me a key but I lost it. I...

**MAINTENANCE MAN**

Mr. Hamn? Your one of his "girlfriends"?

**ELLA**

Yeah. Is there any chance you can help me.

**MAINTENANCE MAN**

It's against company policy.

**ELLA**

Please I really really want to surprise him. He bought me a Maserati, and I want to thank him in a very special way.

**MAINTENANCE MAN**

Fine! But he better not find out. I can lose my job over this.

**ELLA**

Oh don't worry he won't suspect a thing.

She walks in after the man opens the door and quickly gets into the bedroom. She finds the perfect position for the camera and sets it up. As she is about to walk out she sees an open drawer inside of the closet. As she nears it she hears that Joe is about to leave on her headset. She presses a button to talk to Ian.

**ELLA**

_(Speaking through the headset)_

Ian stall him!

**IAN V.O**

I can't he's gone.

**ELLA**

SHIT!

Ella rushes to the hidden drawer and finds a cabinet file. When she opens it she finds recipes for high class hookers. One had Wendy Mattison's name on it. She immediately takes photos and takes a few of the receipts.

**ELLA**

You are a busy boy Joe.

Ian startles her on the headset.

**IAN V.O**

Ella he's already in the elevator.

**ELLA**

I'm coming.

As she exits the apartment hears the elevator door opening. She looks scared a little. She see's young woman coming out of her apartment across the way. She quickly throws herself at her and they begin to make out. Joe passes by them with a smirk and laughs, showing he is enjoying what he sees, and unable to notice Ella.

**WOMAN**

Wow! Woman usually ask me out first.

**ELLA**

Not all women are a bore. Some of us like the spontaneity.

Ella leaves her apartment in a hurry. Back in the lobby she meets up with Ian.

**IAN**

Did you get through?

**ELLA**

Yeah I did.

**IAN**

What now?

**ELLA**

We wait.

Ella and Ian see an attractive young woman arrive. Ella glances at her.

**ELLA**

_(Glancing at the woman)_

And now the fun really begins.

INT. MELROSE PLACE- AFTERNOON (CONTINUOUS)

Morgan walks in after going out for a jog. Drew comes out of his apartment and greets Morgan. He is shirtless and in swimming trunks.

**DREW**

Hey Morgan.

**MORGAN**

Drew right?

**DREW**

Yeah.

**MORGAN**

Everyone really knows everyone around here don't they?

**DREW**

Pretty much. I've only been here a bit longer than you have but it seems everyone is pretty involved here.

**MORGAN**

Cool! You about to go for a swim?

**DREW**

Yeah... you wanna join?

**MORGAN**

Sure! I'll get my bathing suit on.

Morgan leaves up to her apartment and Amanda walks in to the building. She spots Drew tanning on the chairs. She looks at him with interest.

**AMANDA**

Excuse me?

**DREW**

_(Looking up)_

Yes?

**AMANDA**

I'm looking for Jane. Do you know if she's around?

**DREW**

I think she just got in a couple of hours ago.

**AMANDA**

Thank you!

Morgan walks down the stairs and stares at Amanda walk up the second set of stair up to Jane's apartment.

Amanda knocks on the door and Jane answers. She looks at Amanda with slight annoyance.

**JANE**

AMANDA! What are you doing here?

**AMANDA**

No hello? How are you doing?

**JANE**

What do you want?

**AMANDA**

I need help with something. Fashion wise.

**JANE**

The big bad wolf asking me for help. A decade ago you wouldn't have asked me for a cup of sugar.

**AMANDA**

Well I am now.

Jane lets Amanda in.

INT. JANE'S APARTMENT- (CONTINUOUS)

After coming in Jane offers Amanda a glass of Pinot Noir. Amanda sits at a chair in the living room. Jane goes to the kitchen and leans against a pillar.

**JANE**

You didn't come here for fashion advise Amanda did you?

**AMANDA**

You were always the virtuous one Jane. Always could tell when someone was lying.

Amanda takes out a picture of a man. Tall handsome.

**AMANDA**

(Handing JANE the photograph)

Do you recognize him?

**JANE**

(Looking at the photograph)

No. Who is he?

**AMANDA**

He's stalking me. I think he might be Richard Hart.

Jane looks stunned.

**JANE**

That's impossible. Richard died of gunshot remember?

**AMANDA**

I thought so to.

**JANE**

Even if he was alive what would he want with you?

**AMANDA**

After his business failed he came to me for a shot at redemption. I turned him down which caused him to go completely insane, and well you know what happened after that.

**JANE**

But police confirmed that he was dead.

**AMANDA**

Yeah but look whose name is on the bottom of coroner's report.

Amanda hands her Jane the paper.

**JANE**

Peter? So what? Did Peter just, fake his death?

**AMANDA**

I don't know. Peter said...

**JANE**

Peter is here?

**AMANDA**

That is none of your concern.

Amanda stands up and grabs her purse ready to leave.

**AMANDA**

Look Jane. I came here to tell you to watch your back. I know I am.

JANE

Amanda! Are you sure this is Richard.

AMANDA

Positive. I saw security footage of the hotel I'm staying at, and there was Richard. Lurking around.

**JANE**

Thank you.

Amanda leaves leaving Jane restless and scared. Down stairs Drew and Morgan are playing water volley ball. Riley walks in and sees them.

**RILEY**

_(Walking past the pool)_

What's going on here?

**DREW**

Riley! We just came out for a swim. Wanna come in?

**RILEY**

No. I have to grade papers.

**DREW**

Are you sure?

**RILEY**

Yeah. I'll see you inside.

**MORGAN**

Riley you should really come in. The water is great. David should be home soon and we can play blind chicken.

**RILEY**

No really. Thanks.

Riley walks into her apartment and closes the door. Drew and Morgan continue playing around. As Riley takes some ingredients out of the fridge Lauren walks into her apartment

**ELLA**

_(To Riley)_

Those two sure seem to have hit it off.

**RILEY**

Ella? What are you doing here?

**ELLA**

I'm sorry Connor canceled on you.

**RILEY**

Yeah. I thought you were really helping me out.

**ELLA**

Relax. I was fired so I am no longer in control of employees.

**RILEY**

You were fired?

**ELLA**

Don't worry. This time tomorrow everything will be back on schedule.

Ella grabs the remote on Riley's side table and changes the channel to the local news. A woman anchor comes on.

**ANCHOR WOMAN**

And in today's late news WPK Majority shareholder Joe Hamn was caught with his pants down. Footage sent by an anonymous source depicts Hamn at his apartment having intercourse with a prostitute. It is unclear when the footage was taken but reports indicate that Hamn's wife is seeking a divorce lawyer. When swarmed by the media Hamn stated that he wasn't the man on the video. A spokesperson for the advertising Mogul said that Hamn's final days at WPK were limited because he quote "wanted to take some time off with his family". This Monica James for the 3'o clock news.

**ANCHOR MAN**

Hamn was also the subject of an investigation when he was under suspicion of embezzling money from another advertising firm in New York a few years back.

_The screen fades to black._


End file.
